A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelty items that may be considered ornamental for placement in a garden or back yard environment wherein, in the simplest embodiment, it comprises a bird feeder which provides a dynamic platform for feeding birds and, in an alternate embodiment, provides a unique planter for plants where, in both embodiments, that is feeding birds and having plants, a ferris wheel-like structure is utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to a unique, ornamental device configured very much like a ferris wheel having one or a plurality of containers wherein the containers may contain birdseed and such that, when a bird alights to feed, movement of the ferris wheel is achieved. The containers may also, alternately, contain plants in which event manual or wind movement of the ferris wheel-like structure is possible. Where alternating containers contain bird food and plants it is obvious that the alighting of a bird to feed on the bird food will cause rotation of the ferris wheel-like structure. The ferris wheel-like structure is ideally suited for ornamental and entertainment in garden or porch settings, and is unique in that it is a dynamic structure which provides enjoyment to viewers in proximity to the device.
The invention pertains to a ferris wheel-like structure comprising the combination of at least two spaced apart extending support members forming a common axis of support wherein a rotatable member is operatively connected to the extending support members and wherein the rotatable member is freely and rotatably supported from the extending support members and wherein at least one holding member support member is operatively associated with the rotatable member which is adapted to retain in operative relationship thereto a holding member and a base operatively connected to said at least two spaced apart extending support members and being adapted to support the ferris wheel-like structure in one of a myriad of positions, whether it be horizontal, vertical or anything in between.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ferris wheel-like structure which may be used as a bird feeder or the like and which provides for dynamic operation and enjoyment of the view of same.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ferris wheel-like structure which has an upstanding support member by which a rotatable member is associated and wherein the rotatable member has one or a plurality of containers in which bird food or plants may be contained.
It is another still more important object of the invention to provide a ferris wheel-like structure which has an upstanding support and base which allows for the mounting thereof in one of a myriad of positions and wherein a rotatable member is freely rotatably supported and which rotatable member has one or a plurality of containers in which bird food or plants or the like are contained and wherein upon the alighting of a bird on one or more of the containers, rotation or rotatable motion is imparted to the rotatable member.
It is still another important specific object of the invention to provide a ferris wheel-like structure having spaced apart upright supports which support a rotatable member having a plurality of extending rays and wherein each ray is adapted to hold a container for containing bird food or other materials.
It is still another more.important, specific, object of the invention to provide a ferris wheel-like structure which has an upstanding or extending support member forming a common axis of support and wherein a rotatable member is operatively connected to the two upstanding extending support members wherein the support members are affixed or form part of a base which allows for supporting the ferris wheel-like structure in horizontal or vertical planes and wherein the rotatable member has a plurality of extending rays and each of the rays has supported thereon in releasable manner, a container which is adapted to hold birdseed or plants.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.